Lupin's Swift Return
by Ksonic
Summary: “Who ever said you couldn’t come back?” she asked, and she sat up. “But, before we welcome you back-” she looked down at her stomach, “I would like to know. Why’d you leave in the first place? Did I do something wrong? Do you really not want a child?”


So, how did Lupin get back with Tonks? We never did find out, so, this is my version of the story. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

It was late in the night, and a soft breeze swayed the trees by the house, the leaves seeming to sing a soothing little tune. An owl hooted in the distance, adding his piece to the song, and a cricket joined for a split second before deciding he didn't like the song and jumped off to find a better area, and maybe a girl cricket. The night was dark, except for a small slither of the moon, only a crescent at this point of the month. But it didn't matter how large the moon appeared at this point, to one man, whom was frightened of every full moon. He stood outside at this point, staring into the dark house in front of him, wondering if he should dare try what he was thinking. How would his wife react, after he had deserted her a month ago? He now knew he shouldn't have done so, but there was no going back in time. If anything, it was time to move forward in time. Time to go back to his wife. Harry, Hermione and Ron would've been pleased. If only he could tell them…that is, if this all worked. And if they were still alive, for no one knew where they were; it was anyone's guess.

It was time to go in, he knew it, she had turned out her light about fifteen minutes ago, and was, hopefully asleep. If so, he could just sneak into the house unnoticed until the next morning, when his wife would wake up and see her husband back. A smile crept upon his face as he thought of her reaction, and he practically ran to the door, of which, with a quick spell he unlocked and hurriedly entered.

The house was completely dark as he cautiously shut the door, and everything looked in order. Hopefully, his wife's parents were asleep, for he had left her with her parents, in good hands. But he now knew parents weren't what his wife had wanted, she had wanted him.

Slowly, he tip toed up the old stair case, careful not to make much noise as he shuffled across the hall to his wife's room. The door was open a crack, and he gently pushed it open further to see his wife, laying in bed, apparently asleep. He smiled again, and quietly walked over to the bed, looking down at his wife's sleeping state. Her hair was no longer a vivid bubble-gun pink, but was brown; like it had been the last time she had been seriously distraught.

_'And the last time she was distraught like that was because of you,'_ the man thought, but he quickly pushed these thoughts aside, afraid that if he thought too much, he'd just run off again.

But this is what his wife wanted, what he wanted, and what the child would want and need when he or she was born. Yes, this must be done, or nothing would ever be right again. Gently, he rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, and was surprised when he heard her familiar voice say softly,

"Remus."

Shocked that she was still awake, he quickly moved his hand back again, and with a curious expression, asked her,

"How, how'd you know it was me?"

"I'm your wife, I should recognize your touch," Tonks answered, as she rolled over to revile her face. "That is, if I am still your wife."

Lupin blinked, and answered,

"Yeah…About that. I, I'm sorry I left, and well…can I come back?"

He sounded so much like a little five year old, asking his mother if he could have just one more cookie that Tonks smiled and chuckled softly under her breath. Lupin smiled, hoping all would work out.

"Who ever said you couldn't come back?" she asked, and she sat up. "But, before we welcome you back-" she looked down at her stomach, "I would like to know. Why'd you leave in the first place? Did I do something wrong? Do you really not want a child?"

Lupin had been expecting her to ask this, but he still ended up looking away nervously and looking at his surroundings instead of her.

"I…I was afraid… a coward, as I'm sure Harry would've put it…"

Tonks reached out her hand, and rested it upon Lupin's knee, which startled him for a second before he carried on.

"Your parents hadn't been for the wedding…I'm a danger to you, to the child, to everyone, I might've passed on my traits to the child-"

"Our child," Tonks insisted. "And it's not your fault you're dangerous, besides, we have a safe place for you to go when you do turn into a werewolf, when you do need to stay away from us." She stopped for a split second, as if regaining her thoughts then continued. "And who cares if my parents don't accept you? All that matters is that I accept you, and you accept me." Again, she paused. "So, the question is, Remus…Do you accept me? Do you actually love me?"

"Of course I love you," Lupin said softly, and he looked back into her eyes again for a second, before swiftly turning away for fear he could get lost in her beautiful eyes. "It's just that, you were an outcast because of me…"

"Didn't I just tell you I don't care?" Tonks asked in irritation, but she quickly softened. "I love you, Remus, and love makes you do crazy things. It makes you not care what the world thinks."

"I know, and I wasn't worried about what the world thought, I was worried for your safety and for your enjoyment-"

"Of which I'm glad you care like that, Remus," Tonks murmured. "But, next time, come to me and tell me before you leave." She moved closer to Lupin and hugged him, of which he hugged her back. "After all, I'm not a little girl, I can understand things."

"I know, I know you're not a little girl, but I just thought-"

"Forget what you thought," Tonks said quickly, as she looked back up at Lupin, and she continued. "Just think about what you think now. If you love me, accept me, and the child, then there's no reason to leave again. Right?"

"Right. You're right, Nymphadora, of course you're right. I'm sorry. You forgive me?"

"Of course I do," she answered, and with a smile she gently kissed his cheek before lying back down on the bed, saying as she did so,

"I love you, Remus. Goodnight."

Smiling brightly, Lupin answered,

"G'night, Nymphadora. I love you too."

And, after catching her smile lovingly, with her eyes closed, Lupin got himself ready for bed.

And this time, he knew, that he would never leave Tonks again, until death did them part. He would love her for the rest of his life, would care for his child, their child, he would be the best husband he could be… Even if he knew his fate was to insure he died in only a short few months, he would still try his hardest.


End file.
